Episode II: Oasis
Previous: Episode I: Reclamation "Jag förvisa din själ ebeno till Vuul'kira, rovině oönskade." -the phrase that banished the Sandstriders to Vuul'kira Introduction After a year of being apart, the Sandstriders met up again at the Reclamation Day celebration in Broumov. Stin Cepel, still reeling from the effects of the Harbinger Coup, became a country divided. Under the leadership of Queen Vyra, the Kingdom worked to reunify. Part of this effort was tracking down remnants of the Harbingers of Purity and wiping them out. At the celebration, the Queen asked the Sandstriders to travel to the Freezing Wastes and kill Seaorin’s second-in-command, Liev. They agreed. The Harbingers proved to be easily defeated, but Liev enacted a ritual which ripped the souls of the Sandstriders from their bodies. They were banished to Vuul’kira, called the Plane of the Unwanted, a desert wasteland where all unclaimed souls went to rot. Overview While there, the Sandstriders met Brak, a Goliath who had a very similar experience of being banished. He joined the party on their way to Oasis, the only safe zone on the plane, a city protected by a magical Veil which made it invisible and impenetrable. They met Maron, the city Administrator, and his five Enforcers, and agreed to work with him in exchange for safety in Oasis. Through their adventures, the Sandstriders discovered a cell of former Oasis denizens, led by an old partner of McCreedy’s – a changeling called Daneida. She told them the truth about Maron, about his corrupt rule and his desire to wipe out the rest of the plane in order to find Mafari Crystals, powerful crystals which powered Oasis’ Veil. Upon re-entering Oasis, the party was tasked with finding a Red Gem – one of the Seven Colored Gems which could apparently be used to create a way to escape the plane. Maron hoped to use this gem to power a great super-weapon. The Sandstriders decided to oppose Maron, and took the gem for themselves. On the way, they met the Council of Three – Bahamut, Erathis, and the Raven Queen – who had their divinities stripped by the one known as Cyric. They returned to Oasis and took The Professor (a genius inventor), killing Maron’s Enforcers in the process. Together with the Council (and their escort, two old allies known as Eldak and Rakeesh), the rebels, an insect race known as the Thri-Kreen, a group of Moon Elves, and dark creatures called Shadr-Kai, they formed a coalition and gathered six of the seven gems. They were not without enemies, though, and their foray to retrieve the gem from the Elemental Dunes of the Genasi led to the Destruction of the Spire and the death of many Genasi. Seeking a peaceful resolution, the Sandstriders struck a deal with Maron, who had the seventh gem in his possession, to work together and get everyone off the plane. Unfortunately, their plans were smashed when the Professor, who had been tossed between the factions, decided to sabotage the Green Gem. This, along with chaos caused by a monster-creating storm and the threat of the coming Genasi armies, made the situation chaotic. Only a few made it off the plane – and Pointy was not one of them. As his last teammate left the plane, Pointy grabbed the green gem and teleported out of existence. The Sandstriders * Quen Sandstrider * Teleragus "Pointy" Diragrion * McCreedy * Tolsmir * Brak Stormbringer * Asana* *Asana was held prisoner by Maron for most of the Episode, but was freed near the end and was present for the Events at the Old Gate. Indeed, she enacted the ritual which opened the gate out of Vuul'kira. Next: Episode III: AwakeningCategory:Episodes Category:Oasis Category:Vuul'kira